


A Light in the Dark

by kay_obsessive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon - Movie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She walks away when the radio turns back to static. (Based on Deathly Hallows: Part I)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light in the Dark

She walks away when the radio turns back to static, but you spend that night and every one after it sitting beside her on the edge of the cot, arm slung low across her back and fingers resting gently on her hip. Because now that youve made that contact, dared to bridge that endless space between you, you cant seem to let it go. These are the silent moments. The weight of her, the touch of her cheek on your shoulder, the pressure of her knee against yours is enough. You only speak from across the table, books and maps between you.

The sunlight begins to fade, but the lantern stays unlit. To move would mean to separate you to your bunk and her to the cold outside the tent. She shifts cautiously, wraps her fingers around your wrist when you tense, and eases you both down, lying on her side with your hand still grazing her hip. You pull her closer.

You know you cant afford to fall asleep. Someone has to take first watch, and its only the two of you now. But you can feel the rhythm of her breath in every inch of your body. It slows with her heartbeat to something almost calm.

It seems like shes slipped into sleep, so it surprises you when she shifts in your arms, turns to face you. You take in the despairing look in her eyes, and it surprises you less when she leans in to press her mouth tentatively to yours.

From there, its quick and quietly frantic. Youre standing on the edge of adulthood, both of you, but even as the world forces you over the threshold, you fumble like the teenagers you are. Clothes are left on, shoved out of the way, and sheets tangle around your feet. When you push into her, she cries, and youre not sure if its because it hurts or because it _hurts_. You breathe heavy against her neck and pray you dont start crying, too.

When you lean back, she turns away from you again, smoothing her shirt down, and your hand falls to find her hip.

The lantern is still unlit, but the protective spells hold until morning.


End file.
